


you're a shooting star I see (a vision of ecstasy)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf femslash bingo.</p>
<p>'It’s Fall and the leaves drift listlessly around them in the breeze; the air is crisp, Laura’s jacket barely warding off the chill, but when Marin’s hand finds hers, she feels warm all over.  </p>
<p>“Will they find us here?” she asks.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a shooting star I see (a vision of ecstasy)

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo
> 
> title from Rihanna's 'Diamonds'.

Laura loves the cliff in the preserve. She loves how the stars look through the trees; without the pollution from the town and with the skies clear from clouds, the stars are big and shining and beautiful, sparkling down at her.

It’s Fall and the leaves drift listlessly around them in the breeze; the air is crisp, Laura’s jacket barely warding off the chill, but when Marin’s hand finds hers, she feels warm all over. 

“Will they find us here?” she asks.

Laura smiles. 

“Eventually,” she replies honestly. “I could run off to Australia and Derek would still find me.”

Her tone is fond as she says it; her baby brother is seven and he’s in a stage of hero worshipping his big sister. He has a habit of trying to follow her everywhere, which involves a lot of him sneaking out into the preserve to follow her scent. Her parents, busy with Laura’s precocious two year old sister, Cora, are steadily going mad. 

“How long have we got?” 

Laura turns her head to look at her. “A couple of hours, maybe.”

Marin smiles, because it’s enough. Eventually Derek will show up, or maybe Laura’s mom will find them, or, eventually, Marin’s older brother will call her and insist she go home. But for now, it’s just them in the quietness of the woods, fingers entwined under the stars.

One day, Marin will be Laura’s emissary. By the time her mom’s too old to keep the alpha power and it’s passed down to Laura as the eldest Hale sibling, the current pack emissary, Alan, will be too old to keep his role and will retire. Naturally, they’d all agreed that it would be best for his sister Marin to take over. Laura had been over the moon, until she’d seen the look on her mom’s face.

She didn’t think it was a good idea for Laura to be romantically involved with the girl who would, one day, be her emissary. No one did, especially Alan. Their efforts to keep them apart had been intense and long lasting, but Laura is in this one hundred percent, and Marin had shown her she is too.

She’s sixteen and Marin is the first person she’s ever loved, but she knows her own mind and she knows her own heart. She and Marin are _meant_ to be together.

“The stars are so beautiful tonight,” Marin murmurs. “And the moon, look.”

Laura smiles; two nights from now is the full moon and she’s made plans. She’s always spent the full moon running with her family, wild and full of laughter, but the last couple of times she’s spent it, despite her mom’s disapproval, with Marin. There’s something beautiful about spending the night in her lover’s arms, shifted but so poignantly aware that she’ll never judge her. Marin caresses her face, kisses her while she’s wolf, and Laura’s never felt more beautiful than in those moments.

She looks at Marin, takes in the soft, happy expression on her face, and leans close, kissing her. Marin’s hand cups her cheek, holds her like she’s something precious, noses bumping as they kiss slow and gentle, and Laura smiles.

She’s never felt more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
